Magic's Chosen
by keishinaruka
Summary: Another take on WBWL fic but this one had a short crossover with BBC Merlin! What if Harry was rescued by Merlin himself? Can the Wizarding World handle a powerful Harry with the backing of the most revered wizard of all time?
1. Chapter 1: Magic's Chosen Child

Disclaimer : I don't own The Harry Potter books and movies or BBC Merlin. They are gracefully shared to us by J. K Rowling, Warner Brothers and BBC.

Warnings : Mentions of child abuse physically, emotionally and mentally, swearing, some muggle baiting and of course this chapter is Unbeta'ed.

A/N : I've been searching forever for a good multi chapter BBC Merlin and Harry Potter Crossover. Sadly there's only a bunch of good oneshots I managed to find. Oh well... It's what everyone says... If I can't find one, I have to make one for myself! ヽ(´▽｀)/

I'm not really sure when exactly Harry Potter's Birthday is. So I'll just assume what most fans/fanfiction authors do. His birthday will fall on July 31,1980.

I also noticed that children up to 5 years old are still too trusting in adults. I personally know the feeling of abuse, a child wisely smarts up after that 5 years especially if the abuse continues. I speak from my and siblings experience because we had to be way too smart to avoid our abusive drunk ofm father. (ಥ_ಥ)

Summary : Another take on WBWL fic but this one had a short crossover with BBC Merlin! What if Harry was rescued by Merlin himself? Can the Wizarding World handle a powerful Harry with the backing of the most revered wizard of all time? Can he overcome the harsh expectations from families, to classmates, to Professors and deadly enemies to prove himself capable as a great Magic's Chosen? Well, let's just see how Harry takes the Wizarding World by storm.

 _' Thoughts '_

" Speech "

 _ **" Master and Familiar speaking "**_

 _ **" Spell Casting "**_

 **XxX Magic's Chosen XxX**

 **Chapter One : Magic'so Chosen Child**

 **Number 4 Privet Drive , Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **June 28, 1985, Friday, 12:15 P. M**

4 year old Harry Potter whimpered in pain. His bright green eyes nervously darted to the large glass window to his left then back to his bleeding and raw little hands. The blood steadily dripped down from the cut to the grassy earth. The cut was due because he didn't know that the beautiful red flower was thorny. He only wanted to pull out the stubborn weed near it so he grabbed it carelessly intending to only push it away, just for a second. Instead, what he got was a nasty big cut for his troubles! He knew if he shows it to Aunt Petunia she'll only shriek in anger at how lazy he was and ruining her pristine floor with his blood and would never treat it. Thus, the only sympathy he would earn was to be locked in his cupboard without dinner and an untreated wound again.

He scrunched his face in pain and confusion, cradling his hurt limb to his chest to stem the blood flow. Not even noticing the blood started to seep through his baggy clothes.

Harry could feel his eyes watered. He couldn't help it. Crying never solved anything for him, only Dudley does. The last time he cried loudly to immitate his cousin just so that his Aunt will give him what she gave to Dudley. His tantrum didn't work, instead all he got was the ouchy belt Uncle Vernon beat him with. He had many scars on his back and legs to prove it and more was added whenever his Uncle had his fits.

Clear teardrops started to fall on his pale cheek. His pitiful sobs grew louder. His cries was full of pain and hurt. It was so unfair! Why was he doing chores when Dudley himself wasn't? He didn't understand. He was too small to do this kind of chore to only use his hands in this much too hot weather. Dudley is much bigger than him, so why wasn't he doing this hard work? ( He knew the yard chores was the hardest work, because Mr. David who lived across from them use a fancy machine to cut grasses on his lawn ). If other adult people are the ones who do this kind of work, why do Uncle Vernon never did it? Why couldn't they let Dudley for once do any kind of work?

 _' Because Dudley's the one they only Love! They never love me and never will! ',_ he thought pitifully. And wasn't that the harsh truth? Everyday since he was dumped in this house; The Dursley's never let a moment passed by to remind him how worthless, ugly, unloved and _freaky_ he is. He was constantly belittled about how his parents are drunkards ( that thankfully killed themselves in a car crash and that his Mother was a strumpet while his Father was a drug addict ) and that he too would get his painful due because of his parents sins that he had to pay.

Harry continued to cry helplessly at his pitiful and painful situation, never noticing the footsteps walking in his direction towards his hiding spot under a bush.

So engrossed was he at his crying, he startled badly when hearing a young man's voice so near him.

" We meet at last Harry James Potter, The Real Boy Who Lived and Magic's New Chosen. Let me take a look at you lad and may I treat that nasty cut of yours eh? ", the voice gently coaxed him to leave his hiding place. With the promise of treatment for his cuts, Harry stop his sobbing, rub his eyes with his good hand and painfully crawled out of his safe haven. He drew himself to stand onto wobbly feet and his brilliant green eyes met a sad yet ancient blue eyes of a young man in his mid 20's. The man had a head of full black hair, a normal forehead, slim eyebrows, clear blue eyes, high cheekbones, straight nose, full pink lips, large ears, pale skin and a lanky/thin body?. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with words _Stupidity knows no boundaries, therefore its your mission to destroy anyone who's infected_ , a golden wristwatch, blue jeans that looked soft to touch and lastly knee high boots that had many designs to be expensive. He was crouching to be level eyed with him, as if he had all the patience and time in the world to wait for him to come.

The young man in front of him assessed his whole body with piercing eyes. From his red and puffy eyes, the red bruise on his cheek, his bitten lips, down to a red handprint on his neck, down again to the purpling bruises on his skinny arms, down more to the scrapes on his knees and his extremely bruised small toes and finally to the new cuts he had earned. Harry could only shuffled and fingered the edges of his large shirt nervously. This stranger said he'd heal his ouchie so why wasn't he doing anything?

After the penetrating gaze stop examining him, the stranger suddenly smiled goofily. His right hand was held in front of him palm up. Then with a cheerful voice commanded him with. " Now, May I treat that nasty cut, little one? All you have to do is place your little hand on mine ". Harry nodded shyly and put his small hand on the man's, easily trusting on this stranger that have a gentle smile. Without meaning to, his mouth blurted out words to voice his confusion.

" How'll you treat my Owie? Auntie Tuney uses al... alco..hol to treats Dudley's Owie en he says it hurts much! ". Harry quicky clapped a hand to his mouth , afraid that the stranger won't treat his ouchie if he was questioning everything. Sadly, the first golden rule The Dursley's painfully taught him was to never ask questions.

The stranger only blinked then chuckled heartily, " Well to answer your first question little one. Of course! I'll use magic! And as for the second one, don't you worry I promise to the depth of my heart that you'll never feel pain ".

" But! Auntie Tuney says Magic's not real! Only barmy people believe it! ", Harry replied helplessly. The stranger didn't bothered to answer his childish exclamation only hummed, then wink cheekily at him. Suddenly bright blue light envelope the stranger's hands encasing his small one. The blue light only brightly lit up and was gone again in a second(*1). Harry shook his head to clear away the spots in his eyes, when he stupidly stared mesmerized at the sudden glow that he forgot that it was bad to do so.

When his eyes finally cleared up, he could see the stranger smiling at him indulgently?. The man slowly opened his big hands to show him his hurt hand. Disappointed and expecting nothing happened, Harry looked down and gasped in surprised and excitement at seeing his small hand unblemished and healthy looking. Inspecting his little limb critically Harry look up at the young man's gentle blue eyes, then gratefully throws himself on the stranger's welcoming arms. He cried his relief and repeatedly says his " Thank you's " and that " Magic's real! And it's so cool! " . The man only gently cradled his head and rub his small back consoling for what is the very first time from a lonely little orphan boy.

 **XxX Magic's Chosen XxX**

 **Number 4 Privet Drive , Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **June 28, 1985, Friday, 12: 30 P. M**

" Are you quite alright now? ", the young man gently whispered in Harry Potter's small ear. The little boy nodded shyly and buried his head in a bony shoulder to hide his embarrassment. Here he was sitting in an unknown person's lap comfortably after his ouchie was healed. So, what was he still doing here? Shouldn't he go back to his chore now if he didn't want to suffer another meal less night?. ...

Only he didn't want to. Afterall this is the first person who was so nice to him after all those lonely years without someone comforting him. Is he a bad boy in wanting to savor even for a few more minutes the first feeling of kindness and safety. His thoughts turned plaintive in agreeing wholeheartedly.

The stranger chuckled then coaxed the embarrassed boy to looked at him. After a minute of gentle nudging, Harry finally looked up at the kind blue eyes under his unruly bangs. The young man only chuckled again at seeing the adorable blush on the child's face. But then his countenance suddenly became serious, which made Harry nervous too. Was the stranger taking him back to his relatives? _' Ohhh... Aunt Tuney will be so angry at me for not finishing my chores! '_ , he thought pitifully as his mouth latched on his thumb to suck rhythmically to alleviate his nervous feeling. The soothing habit to suck his thumb had earned him more beatings to get him rid of it. Thankfully, Harry early learned to only do it when he was inside his cupboard or when he was left alone. He didn't want another beating if his relatives saw that he still sucks his thumbs.

Harry was shaken out of his morese thoughts when a large hand cup his bruised cheek.

The stranger's gently smiling face greeted him as he said in a soft voice.

" Hello Harry James Potter. My name is Myrddin Emrys otherwise known as Merlin Emrys "

Harry's eyes widen at the stranger's words and in small voice ( without dislodging his thumb) he replied. " I don't know my name. Auntie Tuney and Uncle or even Dudley jus call me Fweak... Wasn't that's my name? "

The clear blue eyes suddenly clouded in anger and Harry shrank back in fright. He knew those kind of eyes, that was the time he always earned a beating ( even if he didn't do anything ) when both his Uncle and Aunt had the bad day.

The anger suddenly leaves the stranger's face only for him to smile again as he cooed reassurance at the small boy.

" I'm sorry for frightening you, little one. My anger is not for you, rather they are directed at your despicable relatives ", spat Myrddin/Merlin. Harry stared wide eyed in amazement, completely forgetting to suck his thumb in the face of feeling complete awe at this nice man. Merlin is so cool! Nobody ever bad mouthed his relatives! The whole Privet Drive respected them! And the whole neighborhood believed their lies about him over the obvious signs that his relatives hated him! Nobody ever takes his side because he was just the problematic orphan boy that gives grief to his respectable and merciful relatives.

Harry can only cry again in hapiness. Merlin softly smiled as he gently patted the small cheek using a hanky to get rid of the child's tears and snot. Finally! An adult who sees the hidden truth! Someone who finally took his side without his relatives lies to hide the ugly truth again.

 **XxX Magic's Chosen XxX**

 **Number 4 Privet Drive , Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **June 28, 1985, Friday, 12: 40 P. M**

Merlin continuously patted gently the ( again! ) crying green eyes and the child's small back. Dear Lord! What kind of a monster does deliberately abuse children? He had always been quick to anger when a crime involves the abuse of innocent children. They are the worst monster in his eyes compared to other much gruesome law breakers. Child abusers scales together with rapists and sadists in his mind. So naturally, as Magic's champion he had to punish these despicable people because Magic herself command her to. He smirk, a few minutes more and the Dursley's perfectly normal life would be thoroughly destroyed. Oh! How he'll relish their terrified cries as he avenged Magic's newest champion and his heart's chosen son.

" There, there Harry. Dry your tears and let me heal your hurts. It'll be just like your hand. The healing will take a few second and will be as painless as possible ". He gently command the boy. Harry hiccup a few more times before his crying lessen to a mere whimper. The boy looked up to Merlin again, a few stubborn tears still clings to his eyes and lashes which he gently wipe using a conjured new hanky. Merlin stared back at the brillant green eyes in silent assurance. The immortal Mage slip his eyes closed as he chanted in the forgotten ancient Druidic languange to start the ritual in healing the body of his newest young charge. The air started to feel heavy, as magic slowly manifested in a rare form that swirled around man and child. Harry looked around with wide innocent eyes full of awe and excitement as flashes of every diferent color of mists, sand like particles and bolt of lightning kissed their skin in teasing touches.

After what seemed forever and when the heavy solid barrier of Pure Magic completed forming around them, Merlin's eyes snapped open to reveal his golden colored irises. He gently tapped once using his pointer finger on the very center of Harry's forehead ( making the child looked cross eyed in an effort to track the finger ) then intoned the final words in an otherwordly voice.

 _ **" Iterumque Renascitur "**_

As the final words left Merlin, the wall of solid Magic immediately dissolved and rushed eagearly towards Harry Potter. The child closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as the many colored of Pure Magic surrounded his small form and gently lifted him in the air. The Pure Magic easily forming into a solid ball of barrier to cradle the child inside.

Merlin watch in amusement as his arms relax in letting the child go. The ball of Pure Magic will make sure to erase every ugly imperfections that marred Harry's small body due to the accumulated years of abuse. Afterall, Magic herself would never allow that her Champions/Chosens are less than perfect in all of their glory.

 **XxX Magic** **'** **s Chosen XxX**

After the 10 minutes passed without the ball of Magic being absorb inside Harry, Merlin started to worry. The ritual should have finished by now. His own experience had only lasted in five minutes. Why was Magic taking so long to heal Harry? Did something went wrong in the child's body? Or Harry himself was fighting the ritual? After uselessly fretting for a minute, a scream of hair raising pure rage and aura of evilness emitted inside the ball of Magic. His golden eyes narrowed in distaste at seeing a black like tar specter forcefully ejected outside the ball of Magic. It shriek in anger at being denied an entry and battered its hideous blackened form at the wall of Pure Magic. The ball only remained tightly form to protect its precious Chosen, stubbornly refusing to allow any entrance at what it perceived an unnatural abomination.

Merlin stood straighter, then casually flicked his hand and a ball of white light(*2) the size of a tennis ball that steadily increased in size form on his palm. He calmly walked towards the abomination to draw its attention away; but before he can counterattack. Its attention suddenly focused on him; practically abandoning its futile mission and turned to him in a rush of grating voice and crazed happiness thinking of targeting an easy prey. When the second it arrived on an arms length, his hand darted out to drive the basketball size of light in the abominations form, it shrieked in pain and struggled to get free. Merlin only drive the ball of light deeper inside the specter. The specter's struggle ceased as the white light quickly consumed its distorted form like flames hungrily eating eveything in its path. He watched in disgust as the painful wailing was finally cut off and the specter's form was devoured by his dangerous spell down to its wispy pieces. With a lazy flicked of a finger he cancelled the spell of light. He wouldn't want to burned down the Dursley's residence accidentally. Oh no! Dying by the caused of a fire would be too merciful, their punishment from him would be so much worse. That they'd choose Death willingly over enduring a lifetime of cursed existence.

Sighing in relief for easily defeating the black specter, he crossed his arms to his chest and contemplated the specter's presence in Harry's body , while his golden eyes never left staring the roiling Ball of Magic containing his adorable charge.

 _' So... the most famous Halloween event in the last decade has more details to the story than the Potter's and Dumbledore's initial investigation. Voldemort must not have known that his own soul teared a portion of itself again ( to preserve his pitiful existence ), when Harry temporarily defeated him. Then again, It's an amazing feat in itself that Harry's soul remain pure after years of hosting the abominations soul. My instincts warned me that many more Horcruxes are scattered around made by this self named Voldemort. Too bad I can't get rid of those myself. Destiny, Fate and Prophecy will never let me interfere. Nevertheless, I'll just have to train Harry myself in order to fulfill his own Prophecy and help me in restoring the Magic's Balance again '._

Merlin was rudely jolted out of his thoughts by an annoyed roar of a tiny white Dragon landing himself smoothly on the Immortal Mage's shoulder. His ear was cuffed painfully that made the man winced in pain. He quickly, flatten his palm to run it smoothly on the leathery scaled back in order to calm the pissed Dragon and delayed the furious ranting that would surely come his way. Hopefully, his pleasurable scratching can make the Dragon forget what he wanted to say.

 _ **" Hello Aithusa. Did you enjoy your hunting? "**_ , he greeted jovially at his pouting familiar. Aithusa( *3 )belongs as one of The Last Great Dragon. He was blessed to be covered with pure white scales that shines beautifully from the top of his four horned head, short neck spikes down to the tip of his long spiky tail while his wings are made of white transparent membrane that looked leathery. His powerful paws had claws that are tipped with deadly poison whenever the Dragon deign to use it. The little Dragon shook his body then eyed his Master with a stink eye ( Merlin amusedly noted ) knowing that the pleasurable scratches is a very effective neutralizer to stop his Dragon's whining.

 _ **" As always, Hunting my food are my Greatest entertainment. Alas in my defence I never noticed that my own Master would easily abandon me in search for the next Magic's Chosen. Hopefully this one will have every great potential and can passed perfectly the many requirements including the final test. Otherwise, my Dragon fire will be used to roast alive another naughty and wasted candidate "**_ , Aithusa replied in a snarky tone, the fingers dutifully continues to scratched pleasurable spots on his back in an effort to curb his annoyance.

Merlin only smiled goofily at his familiar. _**" Nah, you don't have to worry about Harry, Aithusa. This one already passed the final test with flying colors "**_

Aithusa looked skeptically at his Master's face. _**" Do please tell. I can't wait to hear this epic tale! "**_ , snorted the little Dragon that tiny flames shot out of his nose.

Merlin slumped in somber, all the amusement fading from his gentle eyes and face, he told Aithusa that the story is a horror movie worthy. It made the Dragon shifted uneasily on his Master's shoulder. _**" The child suffered severe abuse from his guardians eversince he was abandon like a bottle of milk on that cold November night. The worst was that his parents have never known that he was the True Boy Who Lived . The evidence came from Voldemort 's soul successfully contained within the child's s curse scar and that the miracle itself was his soul remaining pure despite all of the hardships in his young life "**_.

Aithusa recoiled in horror, his wings flapped softly in agitation at hearing more of the complicated life history of the True Boy Who Lived. He couldn't wait to meet the little one. Already, he was fairly impressed that a 4 year old beating many Magic's potential Chosen by passing the final and hardest test ( when so many candidates failed before him ) without even shedding a sweat. That in itself was quite an accomplished feat including his True Boy Who Lived status. The kid will surely shake anyone's foundation when Merlin finishes training this one up.

When their conversation drifted into a comfortable silence, Man and Beast shared a tested quiet moment, each one lost in their own thoughts until the sounds of the violent clapping of thunder both awaken their troubled thoughts. Both Master and Familiar sharply looked up to see that the high ritual from Magic was finally over and the last lingering wisps of misty colorful lights was quickly absorb inside the small body of a boy.

Merlin held out his arms as the air itself gently deposited back the newest Chosen child on the Mage's protective embrace. Master and Familiar stared affectionately at the newly made body of a peacefully sleeping Harry James Potter.

The changes started noticeably first from his hair ( Merlin noted that Magic herself preffered Lily's over James hair color, just like his own unchanging one because of Hunith's natural black hair ) that the cursed unruly black hair(*4 )was gone forever, instead Lily's bright red hair softly curls around his much healthy face. The Immortal Mage was pleased to noticed that any visible hurts the child endured moments ago was finally gone forever. From seeing the healthy pink flush of his cheeks, lips that returned its natural color and shape, to the unmarred little neck, pale bruised free arms and knees, scar free small hands and into the tips of his recovered little toes, Merlin finally breathed a sigh of relief. Sadly, the, rags Harry wears as clothing survived the Magical ordeal, though he wished Magic herself had gotten rid of it! Sighing in exasperation, he decided he may as well transfigure clothing for the child after he awaken. After all, he had come to love the wide eyed wonder on Harry's face when he did Magic and this is one valid reason in doing so that he can see happiness reflecting again on the little one's face.

Aiuthusa only chirped his approval at finally seeing the prophesied child. The small white head butted the red hair and memorized the little ones smell to give his approval for this newest family member.

Merlin chuckled at Aithusa's greeting though he was still somewhat baffled as he eyed the cursed lightning bolt shaped scar in distaste. It seems Magic herself only knows what the reason behind in leaving the cursed scar untouched. He had a strong feeling that Fate and Destiny(*5 )are the ones behind Magic's reason. He sighed again in annoyance, sometimes those powerful Entities? masking as sisters are pain in the ass to worked around with whenever their fancy human judgement directly interfered with most of his missions.

Merlin; after thousands of years living his title as Magic's champion, was still uncomfortable at the thought that mortal lives are Fate and Destiny's job to deal with as they see fit . As one of the greater power behind the universe working, only the two of them can see every possible future that was judge, seen and depended by their all knowing powerful gazes. He fervently hoped that the powerful sisters would grant Harry's own future ending in happiness unlike his own past tragically mortal life as the last living Manservant of The Once and Future King.

Running his long fingers on the soft red hair. Merlin whispered a gentle awakening spell ( used only for infants not unlike the Ennervate spell ). It is time to worked his plans in order and he needed Harry to wake up to witness as his wrath wreaked havoc on The Dursley's boring normal life.

After the spell took effect, Harry adorably scrunched his face as if annoyed at being awaken. His eyelids open slowly to reveal bright green eyes still misted over with a sleepy look. Then the little mouth open to release a big yawn ( revealing perfectly white rowed teeth and bright pink tongue) . Which made Aithusa cackle in glee at the adorable sight, and then he jump off Merlin's shoulder, flapped his white wings once and gracefully flew off to perch on a nearby tree to grant his Master and the little one privacy. Afterall, Aithusa was unsure how the toddler would react at seeing a live Dragon for the first time. He didn't want to scare the already traumatized child. He'll just have to wait patiently for his Master to formally introduce him once the child settled down.

Despite the amusing sight of Aithusa hiding from Harry, Merlin manfully admitted that he had to fight the powerful urge to coo at his charge. Instead, he nuzzled the bright red hair and gently coaxed the sleepy boy to awaken. With his continued gentle guiding the boy finally ceased his restless squirming only to slumped bonelessly back in his arms. and when his blue eyes looked down to check his child ; alerted green eyes stared in fascination back at him.

" Would you like to eat now little one? ", Merlin asked quietly. Harry's eyes brillantly lit and his little head nodded fervently at the thought of food. The Immortal Mage only chuckled at the little one's excitement. Sitting back down on the grassy ground, Merlin sat again on his lap the energetic little one and with as much flourished waved his hands to conjured food out of thin air (*6).

Harry gasped in awe and excitement. He clapped his small hands as his eyes darted everywhere to see the different delicious choices of food laid out tantalizingly before them, with the added benefit that the foods are much more way grander and beautiful looking than his Aunt Tuney's cooking.

Merlin himself made sure to conjure only British foods, ( he had a feeling that the toddler would be completely overwhelmed if he introduce other country dishes) such as Fish and Chips with Mushy Peas, Chicken Tikka Masala, Herb Yorkshire Pudding, Bangers and Mash, Cobbler, Lancashire hotpot, Beef Wellington, Pork Pie, Treacle Tart, A pitcher of cold orange juice and a warm milk in a training cup(*7 ).

Conjuring a small wooden table, an elaborate tableware, golden cutlery and beautifully made glassware ware, The Immortal Mage carefully draped a simple blue cloth to be used as Harry's bib and then collected a slice of Beef Wellington, Bangers and Mash, scooped a portion of Lancashire Pot and Fish and Chips to finally feed the hungry and excited boy. While Harry was busy munching his food, making the child cheeks adorably looked puffed, Merlin himself turned to his own plate and started to consume his own meal. Whenever, Harry opened his mouth to demand food, Merlin patiently fed ( even if his own eating was interrupted ) the little boy any food he wanted in careful scoops. This process continued in a few more minutes until when at last the toddler shook his head to deny food, feeling his tummy too full to eat again. Luckily the Mage knows how to settle the little ones' stomach. By helping the little boy to drink the warm milk in his training cup, Merlin avoided any future pain of vomitting for Harry's sake.

As the last drop of milk was consumed, Merlin snapped his fingers to quickly banish every leftover food, dirty tablewares and furniture away. Setting the child on his feet, with Harry still clutching the empty training cup; Merlin crouched and started to gently pat and clean the little one 's messy face, torso and hands. ( The cup was banished too when the toddler handed it over to his new guardian(*8 ). Harry enjoyed immensely the attention of an adult cleaning up after him, therefore he stayed quiet so that Merlin wouldn't be bothered with any unnecessary squirming.

When at last the young man finally finishes cleaning the small little boy. Merlin cheerfully asked Harry if he wanted to get rid of his ugly clothes. The small boy could only shyly explained that he doesn't have any other clothes, he didn't want to be left naked if Merlin got rid of it! Merlin only smiled gently and explained in a serious voice that he would _never_ left Harry naked because Merlin will make him new ones using his Magic.

Harry shyly nodded his confirmation, watching avidly and curiously as Merlin waved his hand again and different colored of formed charge energy swirled again in a complicated pattern ( whenever the man uses his Magic ), and the energy itself wrapping gently around his torso to slowly slide down on his legs, knees and lastly his feet. Greatly fascinated at seeing Magic moulded on his skin, Harry waited with baited breath as the energy slowly dissipated only to reveal he was wearing new clothes underneath. He gasped in pleasant surprised, gone was the oversized shirt he wore instead a light baby blue soft hoodie replaced it as was the ragged shorts with a comfortable blue jeans while his shoeless feet finally wore warm black socks and cool sneakers with a picture of white Dragon. After admiring carefully his brand new clothing, Harry squealed happily and gleefully embrace Merlin again.

Merlin himself was vastly amused at watching the toddler inspect his new clothes. When the child deigned to notice him again he lifted the squealing toddler to cradle the small form on his torso. When the boy started sucking his thumb again and then laid his face on his bony shoulder. He made sure to comfortably settled Harry upon his hip at the same time silently casting the sticking charm in an effort to avoid the possibility of a dropped child in his future .

At last after a minute of Merlin's needless fussing of the quiet boy he finally whistled loudly to call Aithusa back to him.

When a streaking white form suddenly settled on his other shoulder, Merlin only smiled in assurance at the curious boy eyeing Aithusa's form. Aithusa himself crane his neck to stare at the little boy with - another! - ancient blue eyes.

" Harry, I want you to meet Aithusa, my Familiar and most of all a loyal friend; he belongs to the Draconic race as The Last of The Great Dragon ". Harry nodded his little head to convey his understanding that something important is happening for Merlin to use his ' Adult Voice '.

 _ **" Aithusa, I formally present Harry James Potter to be accepted by your infinite wisdom and guide him as you did for me. May you blessed him on this day your protection and care until he found a familiar for himself or until he grows up and can better protect himself ".**_

 _ **" Well met, Harry James Potter. From this day on I formally accept you as my newest charge and to care and protect you even at the cost of my own life from any foes who want to harm you. I will carefully guide and give you infinite advice as you walk your own path through your mortal life. Whether by good or bad I will be with you as I have done for My DragonMaster "**_ , as Aithusa finished intoning his binding vow, his snout released a harmless blue colored flame on the wide eyed child's face that gently spread all over the small body. Harry giggled at seeing and feeling the flames tickling every part of his body, Merlin himself stood motionless as he waited for the flames to die out indicating that the vow settled effectively.

When the blue flames finally gathered - after judging the child - on Harry's torso, it harmlessly sunk inside the boy 's body for the vow to settle around his heart. Merlin breathed a relieved sigh ( at the vow's success ) while Aithusa snorted at his needless worrying. Harry only pouted as the pretty blue flames went away, his small hand patting his chest in an effort to see if he can make the flames come back and play with him.

The Mage patted his young charge hair to settle the boy down, knowing the little one's fascination to play with the blue flames. Cuddling the small boy closer to his body, Merlin smirk at his amused familiar.

" Now that Harry is settled. Why don't we take a visit to the Dursley's? ".

Aithusa cackled in a bloodthirsty roar, his paws tightly gripping his Master's shoulder in his excitement. Harry only buried back his head in Merlin's shoulder not wanting to deal with his relatives if he can help it. He didn't have to worry about anything now! Merlin will surely protect him if his Aunty and Uncle becomes nasty to him again!

 **XxX Magic** **'** **s Chosen XxX**

 _ **" Iterumque Renascitur "**_ — means Reborn again

*1. Ability to see how Magic work, Powerful Mages are the only one who have this special ability.

* 2..Another form of controllable Fiendfire, that Mages can only use.

* 3. Aithusa was a Dragon from the BBC Merlin, it just made perfect sense to make him Merlin's familiar even though Aithusa's story on the series ended in a big question of what happened?. I decided to write one of Aithusa's abilities as a Great Dragon is to change his own size in a matter of second using his own brand of Magic. His True form was the size of Smaug in The Hobbit Movie. He prefers to travel with Merlin the size of a common cat because he can easily move whenever he wanted unlike with his True form that was limited to move freely due to the Statute of Secrecy.

* 4. I decided to make Harry's hair red like Lily, because I never have read/found a fic where Harry is a redhead.

* 5. Yes, I made Fate and Destiny to be an all knowing Entities. There will be no such thing as Gods in this fic. I'm sorry for the religious readers. They were a lot like Magic they were real yet nobody ever saw them only a select few persons ( I.e, Merlin himself ).

* 6. Yes, I know, I'm breaking the Canon's law that nobody could conjure food out of thin air. But remember Merlin's a Magic Champion so he could do every Magicks trick that the Wizarding World already deemed impossible.

* 7. I know nothing about British dishes. I had never ate it in this lifetime nor in the next. I can never afford it because its too expensive in my country. I just Google the tasty looking ones.

* 8. Harry's final decision that Merlin's his new guardian. In my defense this behavior was styled when my younger brother used to thought that every man who was nice to feed us, would eventually adopt us.


	2. Chapter 2: A Warlock's Vengeance

Disclaimer : It was written in chapter one. It would be kinda redundant if I wrote it again.

Warnings : Ah! a pissed off Immortal Mage/Warlock, a hungry Dragon, an adorable toddler and dealing with general nastiness of a family called Dursley's. This chapter was Unbeta'ed.

A/N : * squints eyes *. Sorry for the delay, sadly we all had a real life to deal with and mine keeps kicking my butt in order for me to work on it. ( ≧Д≦)

I should probably warn everyone that this chapter was written between my hurried breakfast and afternoon breaks, edited and then posted in the dead of the night.

Anyways, a storm ravages in my country for this week resulting for a wet week for us when our freaking roof ripped off its hinges! (゜ロ゜;). I'm praying for this insane weather to pass through us, without any more devastating destruction and leaving us to be unscathed. ≧﹏≦

I don't know if anyone will agree with me in my version of Dursley's punishment, but seriously; I never liked how J.K wrote them as a loose end, as was Umbridge being alive when the good characters didn't. ( I. e: Dobby, Lupin, Tonks and Fred ). By letting them go unscathed J. K practically condoned The Dursley's and Umbridge treatment of Harry as an okay behavior to do in real life without the abusers facing any painful consequences. Σ( ° △ °|||)

Also, I firmly believe in Karma being a Bitch. Karma doesn't matter if it happen, today, tomorrow or in the future, IT always strikes back a hundred times worst when people are most vulnerable. So what will happen with the Dursley's is some sort of a Karma in the form of vengeful Immortal Mage. ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ

 _' Thoughts '_

" Speech "

 _ **" Master and Familiar speaking "**_

 _ **" Spell Casting and names "**_

 **XxX Magic's Chosen XxX**

 **Chapter Two: A Warlock's Vengeance**

 **Number 4 Privet Drive , Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **June 28, 1985, Friday, 1: 30 P. M**

With both of his companions secured in his arms and shoulder, Merlin strode confidently to enter the Dursley's pristine backyard garden; smoothly bypassing the pitiful blood based ward Dumbledore and the Potter's painfully erected. Brutally kicking the backdoor to open that it heavily dented the wall. Merlin walked determinedly towards the living room knowing the despicable family was comfortably gathered to spend the day together; all the while letting little Harry Potter laboriously slaved his day away on a hot summer month.

Upon arriving at their destination, Merlin's stormy blue eyes quickly met the widen gaze of a fat whale of a man ( who immediately spluttered in shock upon seeing him ), a horse faced woman ( who hysterically shriek using her grating voice in fright at seeing him ) and finally a dim looking baby whale child ( who only grunted stupidly at them then disgustingly shoved food down its bloated guts using its far too fat fingers ).

After a moment of surveying the deceptively normal looking family, Merlin stared blanked faced as Vernon Dursley started to blustered angrily in an attempt to cow him.

" I don't know who the bloody hell you are Freak! I suggest you leave our home **Untouched** before I call the Police! We never want you **Freaky** people invading our lives and this house again! The contract says we will continue to house that...that _**abnormal child**_ as long as no one shows up on my home without my explicit permission! I won't stand for these illegal breach you've made of our contract! Out! Get out of my house you Freaks! I don't want my family to catch any of your freakishness! ", Mr. Dursley courageously/stupidly? bellows, not knowing his beady eyes betrayed his true feelings as he nervously eyed the White Dragon perched on the Immortal Mage's shoulder never even taking his eyes off Aithusa _thinking the Dragon was the one they should be wary of._

Baring his sharp pointy teeth Aithusa eyed hungrily the juicy fat human, making Vernon pale in sudden fright. Petunia can only squeaked and tightly embraced her fat child, ready to protect her precious son in case the Freak stranger attack them, all the while Dudley only ignored everyone around him as long as he can stuffed his mouth with more delicious food.

" Are you done? ", was Merlin's unimpressed answer. Really, it was a miracle in itself that he had to exercise his patience in dealing with these Homo Sapiens without feeling too homicidal. Thankfully, Harry, as a sweet boy remained quiet, in the face of his Uncle's angry shouts, too busy sucking his thumb, his little body relaxed against his guardians chest, indicating he was unbothered by the loud commotion.

Not wanting to waste another second to hear the pitiful blustering of the man; the dark haired Mage quickly pointed a finger at the three Dursley's and fired an exact precision volley of spells. Dudley was the first to fall down with a heavy sleeping spell making the boy comfortably collapsed on his seat, his lunch decorated his clothes after dropping it. What happened in turn ensured Petunia shrieking hysterically " _You've_ _killed my son!_ " only for her hysterics to be cut off painfully as a body binding and silencing spell hit both husband and wife.

All of this occurs under 2 seconds flat, way before they could even act to defend themselves. Vernon could only soundlessly splutter angrily, while Petunia hatefully glare at the stranger in silence.

Aithusa cackle in malicious glee at the Muggles expression of horrified silence. Leaving his Master's shoulder for now, he flew off to comfortably perched himself on the arm of a sofa to have the first class viewing experience of Muggle baiting.

The Last DragonLord twitch a finger to conjure himself his own seat of golden throne ( causing the Dursley's to eyed enviously the gem encrusted chair ), never wanting to seat himself on the family's ghastly brightly yellow coloured sofa seat; any people who did so - in the past - had surely ended up sick because of its unseen greasy stains and harmful germs ( probably caused by their own pig faced son ).

Afterall one can never be too careful in placing one's self safety in an obvious dirty and hostile environment.

Once comfortably seated, Merlin turned his attention at the quiet boy burying his little head on his shoulder. By cancelling the sticking charm he moved the reluctant boy to sit on his lap, thus the both of them faced the silenced and rapidly paling Dursley's as they caught sight of the extremely changed — they immediately noted in distaste; the coloured red hair, bruise free body and face and of course the expensive looking clothing it donned — Freak boy seated comfortably on another Freaks' lap.

Harry himself was greatly fascinated at the view of seeing ( for the first time ever! ) his relatives seated silently and motionless. He decided it was real fun seeing Unca Vernon's red face silently mouthing words without any effect ( as if he was pooping! ) and Aunt Tuney screaming soundlessly ( just like the clowns they show on the Telly! ). He couldn't help the giggles escaping his lips at his relatives funny reactions! He wondered what amazing acts they'll perform next? And, would they show more funny faces at him? Too bad for poor Dudley; he always missed watching the real good shows! Just like what's happening right now!

Merlin chuckled at witnessing the first! childish glee ( in the form of watching his own relatives looking far too idiotic!) in the green eyes of Harry. He gently clasped his hands on the little boy's torso to keep the child from falling down; and when Harry suddenly squirm in an effort to face him rather than his despicable relatives ( after deeming for a minute ) that watching the Dursley's looking stupid was definitely over.

Cuddling his precious child closely and letting the little head rest on his chest while Harry listen attentively at the thumping beat of a heart beneath his ear. Merlin only rested his chin gently on top of soft red hair; his suddenly bright golden eyes glaring at his captured preys.

" Now that Mr. Dursley's useless tirade was over and you're comfortably settled. Let's get down to business, shall we?— ", at hearing this cold statement both Dursley's eyed Merlin nervously. ' _What would a freaky stranger want with their family? '_ and ' _Is it about that Freak of a child?_ ' was the paranoid questions started running frantically through both of their minds.

" As you've probably quickly deduced, yes! I am a wizard and no! I don't belong in Britain's ridiculous Wizarding World. My name is Merlin/Myrddin Emrys— ", seeing Petunia's paling complexion, the Immortal Mage sighed exasperately then elaborately explained.

" Yes. I am the real deal in those Arthurian legends/stories and no, I am not an imposter faking a legendary wizards name. You know who and what I am in the Wizarding and Non Magical world. I have powers beyond ones wild imagination that continues to exist infinitely in every part of any universe. I gently suggest to the both of you to calm down, sit tight, shut the fuck up and Don't pissed me off as I laid all of the sins you've committed regarding of caring for one child named Harry James Potter. For your information, meeting you was never a pleasure of mine Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Evans Dursley ", sneered Merlin in disgust causing Harry to startled upon hearing the contempt in his guardians voice. The dark haired Mage rubbed the small back to settle the little one down again while Aithusa softly crooned to help the red haired child to relax further by flying to perch beside the toddler. The child naturally slumped back again on his guardians chest; cooing in delight at being allowed to pet the scaly form of the White Dragon.

Staring blankly ( that made other mortals quail in fright at seeing his unnatural eyes ) at the two Dursley's, Merlin raised a hand in the air, then took a hold of nothing and roughly pulled a thick black folder appearing out of nowhere. He threw it down on the center table and let the Dursley's fumed on what it contained.

" That my _friends_ — ( the word was spit hatefully it made the pair cringe fearfully ) are the complete list of evidence to finally convict you of your crimes in abusing Harry Potter! ".

Vernon and Petunia naturally recoiled in horror at what this Merlin fellow revealed. They couldn't let this freak get away threatening to convict them! What was inside the folder was surely a ruse! Nobody knows what happened in this house because the blood wards protected them, that Dumblydor fellow assured them no freak can ever crossed the barrier without their say so! Husband and wife gestured angrily to Merlin in letting them talk again.

Merlin; amused at the ugly faces the Dursley's made, granted the pair to talk again.

" You think you can just stroll in here and cowed us by blackmailing this good family! Think again you foolish crack pot! Nobody threaten my family without painful consequen— Ahhhhh! ", Vernon was suddenly cut off in his tirade, screaming hysterically as he felt sudden painful lashings across his back as if an invincible barbed whip was repeatedly striking him in efficient precision. Bright red blood started blooming on his back, quickly staining his pristine white shirt as the magic didn't give out any sign in stopping anytime soon.

Aithusa watched the fat man suffer with satanic glee; serves the fat lout right for every sin he committed in abusing his own nephew. Harry himself was blissfully unaware of the bloody happenings around him ( Merlin erected a small barrier for him to form solid looking illusions; that made the child see and hear the opposite of what he was doing— I. e; talking calmly with his relatives ).

Petunia could only silently scream in denial and cried —as she watched helplessly her husband's convulsing blood drooling form weakly fighting his invisible bonds in an effort to escape the magic peeling his skin raw— and plead for Merlin to stop punishing her husband because they didn't do anything wrong!

Clicking his fingers to stop the raging curse, Merlin somberly looked Petunia in eye with his golden colored ones.

" That was just a taste from the curse I invented for someone who regularly abuses children. The " _**Torqueant abutens**_ "(*1) curse would have never taken effect if he never laid a hand on your 4 year old nephew. Tell me Petunia, if I put the curse on you too; would you be spared from the insanity inducing pain thereby declaring you an innocent in physically abusing Harry...or would you suffer extremely as your beloved husband thereby granting you the same chance to feel what Harry himself felt under your husbands unreasonable beatings. Either which way you end up Petunia, Aithusa and I will surely be entertain by your pitiful reactions ".

Petunia cried helplessly in answer fat drop of tears marred her already ugly face making Merlin frown in distaste. Really, these two perfectly deserved each other; A Fat Cowardly Bully married to an Envious Ugly Bitch! May they lived their short pitiful lives miserably until the very end. Ah! Well, that was a great idea to gift with that he'll surely blessed before they departed.

" We never wanted that child to be stuck with us! So any kind of punishment Vernon and I dole out was perfectly reasonable— Urk ", Petunia's head suddenly and painfully turned to the side as if it was roughly slapped by an invincible assailant and then her frail body quickly sailed through the air and landed awkwardly — on the floor — on her stomach.

' _What just happened?_ ', was her confused thought as she struggled fighting against the crippling pain in her skull combined with the sudden case of nausea. She could feel blood and acid in the back of her throat struggling to get out and feeling the great need to vomit painfully. She tried to looked up at the Wizard towering over her to blubber hysterically her apology and begging. What she found was that her vision was impaired due to the extreme pain she felt in her temples.

It took a few more minutes for her sight to return and what she saw made her wish to be blind as her eyes met glowing golden eyes looking down at her flatly.

Looking down blankly at the whimpering woman at his feet, Merlin frigidly intoned, " Thank you for the wonderful performance Petunia, now... I've clearly seen your own words brutally betray you by experiencing Harry's pain just like when you bash your then 3 year old nephew with a hot steel pan. Please do try to remember the pain Mrs. Dursley, because for every crippling, insanity and fever inducing pain you've gleefully inflicted upon your very own nephew. I will triple its costs by showing no mercy as you gracefully did to a toddler who couldn't fight back ".

Aithusa's agreement was a roar full of righteous anger it shook most of the furniture in its place, his wings vibrating and tail lashing ( that Harry gleefully tried to capture ) in a sheer effort to hold back himself from ripping the Muggles to pieces.

The sharpened teeth bared menacingly again at the unmoving married pair his poisoined tipped claws tightly gripped the sofa making its potent acid eat away at the soft furniture leaving blackened wounds that softly sizzled.

It made the Dursley's pale complexion whiten more, their terrified gazes couldn't decide which to look out for. The man eating Dragon or the Crazy Warlock hell bent on torturing them to the point of insanity.

The DragonLord commanded his angered familiar to stand down, he didn't need the Ministry or Dumbledore suddenly showing up— ( he had overlaid - the whole area of number 4 Privet Drive - of his own Magic Circle(*3). It ensured that the alarm based ward the house possess would not register any anomaly happening; a fact he wants to continue, not wanting anyone to disturb his mission until he deem it to end )— if Aithusa decided releasing his True Form. That was one ugly scenario he wanted to avoid at all possible costs.

A too much corrupted government body and a manipulative old coot knowing the existence of the Last Dragonlord and his familiar was a one way guarantee to start an international hunting game in the name of curiosity. Now, that would be a bothersome nightmare come to life he couldn't risk, especially if he wanted Harry to come with him without anyone none the wiser.

 **XxX Magic's Chosen XxX**

 **Number 4 Privet Drive , Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **June 28, 1985, Friday, 2: 00 P. M**

Petunia and Vernon could only whimper in fright, as thick blood continuously bubbled out of their mouths. Any courage they might have felt quickly wilted in the face of an enraged Warlock come to life; wrathfully taking its vengeance in the name of little Harry James Potter.

Any kind of pitiful begging to it will surely ensure another round of torture. Which they must avoid at all costs! They thought they were safe in this house, being provided with deadly wards to any kind of freaky intruder. Oh, what a joke that thought apparently was! They've been too relaxed in the knowledge that they're well protected when in reality they never was; when faced with powers so ancient and near primordial that it made them feel —too insignificant in the grand scheme of things, the world and the universe — a fool to ever trust those Magical Freaks for their safety in the first place. Both Dursley elder thought that if they even get out of this moment— alive….they would surely leave England and never looked back again. They had enough of seeing these Freaks — talking to them as if their insects beneath their shoes —to last a lifetime.

For the wards to fail spectacularly, the wizard in front of them was so powerful than that old crackpot it'll only take a single flick of finger to beat the old man in a duel. Meaning no one would ever come to their rescue now ( not when a ward that was erected that needed many powerful witches and wizard to cast was brutally ripped apart as if it was a piece of paper; by a single person ) and surely no one can stood a chance at the God like powers this one possess if a band of freaks try to save them.

The thought in itself was too terrifying to consider the possibilities.

They watched as the man took a glance at his expensive watch. The golden eyes tightening only to grimaced grimly. A dark look crossing its emotionless face that surely boded ill for them.

" Well, too bad for me, the time I have to spent with you will have to be shortly cut off— ", before the pair could breath a sigh of relief, Merlin rudely took away their hope to escape.

"— Unfortunately for you, You still have to endure the " _ **Torqueant abutens "**_ in a little while longer, in order to satisfy my revenge—", at this statement both Dursley's frantically shook their heads, as if by denying the man their consent it will save them from their just punishment. Merlin's cruel smirk only widen at the Muggles hopeless antics.

Aithusa merely looked away at the pathetic sight, preferring now to entertain the quiet boy that behaved wonderfully. He let the little one tightly grabbed one of his horn unbothered by the child's attempt to pull it off his head. He nuzzled gently the soft pink cheek making Harry gleefully giggle. He could see his Master glancing soft eyed at the two of them. He would let his Master handle the hysterical Muggles for now; afterall; he couldn't do anything for now like roast them alive or swallow the bodies without the Magical community being alerted quickly.

"— The good news is that for every 30 seconds you survive the oncoming torture. I will explained when and what it entails. So, even if your ready or not here I come! ", as the spell gleefully came back in vengeance, Vernon and Petunia's screams reach a hoarse note as the first thirty seconds slowly passed by. Their weakened body violently shook repeatedly as the spell continued its battering assault. Blood flew morbidly everywhere on the floor and furnitures, the once pristine room redecorated with its owners blood.

" That first round was from the time Harry was entrusted in your care up until now, never receiving a cent of what his parents lovingly provided for him. His money that you gleefully spend on your greedy pig of a son, when you have no right to steal what was his from the start ", Merlin boredly watched as deep bloody lacerations appear everywhere on the bodies of his victims.

When the thirty seconds ended, he quickly cancelled the spell letting the Dursley's - for a few seconds - take deep breaths and cried bloody tears. He felt no remorse for these waste of a humans in front of him.

Afterall if they can't spare any mercy for little Harry Potter, why would he feel any for them?. It just goes what it says that what goes around comes around.

Flicking a finger to start the curse again, unbothered by the shriek of pain the pair emitted as their skin started to take on a red hue, as if their very skin was being cooked in a boiling hot water.

" This second round was from the time you bathed 1 and half year old Harry using a recently boiled hot water as his bath water. It painfully hurts isn't it? Just imagine what Harry himself felt all those years ago? His little body painfully red and aching. The two of you should still be alright after this. Afterall, Harry roughly survived it all by himself! ", when the red skin of his victims begun wrinkling and popping Merlin stop the curse again and at the same time took off the body binding spell. The Dursley's hardly need to be restrain. They wouldn't dare to move let alone to think when their whole body had undergone extreme torture.

Letting the Dursley's writhe painfully on their bloody places, Merlin watched impassively as the duo tried to beg incoherently; their jaws painfully shaking so much not a word even pass on their bloody lips. His hands only gently petted his blissfully innocent childs head, patiently waiting the Dursley's to regain their pitiful composures.

When the third round of torture started, Merlin cracked a yawn as his victims screams faded into nothingness. Their much damaged throat couldn't produce anymore sounds. This time the Durley's limbs was painfully arranged to break bones; every fingers, hands, arms and legs bent at an unnatural angle. Blood poured freely as the writhing lump of mangled bodies weakly cry out.

" Hmmm... It seems you're the type of Muggles that couldn't take easily the pain of broken bones...unlike Harry who silently endures it whenever the two of you had the fancy to break his ", Merlin stared indifferent at the Muggles pitiful plight.

With the use of Telepathy, he knew the couple would finally break if they had to go under another round of torture. Now, escaping via insanity would be a huge NO in his books. That would be considered as instant mercy which he would never give.

Eyeing critically the bloody disgusting mess that was the married pair he thought of the final explosive gift he would bestow upon them.

Hmm.. It would seem he had to exploit the Dursley's own weakness for the painful lessons to finally stick.

 _' Listen up the pair of you!—'_ , he shouted in the minds of the near catatonic couple making the bloody mess shudder madly at hearing his magnified voice.

' _In order for my lessons to stick in your bigoted minds, I will leave a final present for the pair of you to enjoy_ '.

' _No more! Please.!... I'll do anything you say, just please stop torturing us!_ ', was the pathetic gibbering he could only discern in the chaotic thoughts of both Dursley's. Their frantic mental begging only made the ancient Warlock insanely grinned.

The Immortal Mage again waved a hand in the air, as bright sparkling shimmering light suddenly appear encasing something that was revealed as a golden and silver coloured wooden staff.

The two glittering coloured wood intertwined so closely that the pointy end of the staff looked perfectly blended together. At the top of the 5 and half foot staff rested a perfectly shaped ball of diamond. It was resting on the natural carvings of golden and silver coloured leaves. The jewel pulsed bright different lights as it greeted its Master happily when the Mage held it in his solid grip.

Merlin happily greeted back **Telperelin** A name he gave his staff by combining the names of the trees it came from. **Telperion** and **Laurelin** (*2). He quickly looked down upon hearing little Harry cooing at the shiny staff; his little hands excitedly reaching out to touch that sparkling object!

Before he could give in at his adorable child's request, Merlin shook himself back to his original thought. He had to trained himself early in denying Harry sometimes; it wouldn't do any good for the child to be spoiled silly. Loved unconditionally yes, but being spoiled needlessly was a huge NO.

Harry looked so sad as his request was denied, prompting his guardian to kiss his cheek and whisper reassurances that he can hold the shiny object _later_ not _now._ The toddler happily nodded to convey his understanding at his guardians assurance all the while his eyes hypnotically tracked the object he so wanted to touch!

Aithusa merely snorted at the child's antics. This little one had the look of a Dragon when it comes to shiny and glittering things. He certainly couldn't fault this one when he himself felt compelled to dig his teeth in that purely made of Magic staff.

Merlin sighed exasperated at the toddlers antics, he quickly picked up the child again. Cuddling Harry close to his chest with one hand supporting him while the other hold his staff tightly. He blatantly ignored the terrified whimpering and tracking of their movements the Dursley's did. He stood and walked a little away; his golden eyes tracking the pulsing Triquetra centered on his Magic Circle.

Aithusa let his Master cast his final spell, his whole attention was gleefully used in terrifying the already vulnerable Muggles. He certainly made a show of slowly licking his chops; that it ensured another round of violently shivering, groaning pitifully and painful vomitting of the bloody mess that was once called humans.

Harry naturally ohhh at the pulsing huge circle, his green eyes delightedly traced the beautiful interconnecting huge lines and circles that layered the floor. He watch transfixed as the Magic lines shivered in welcoming pulses as they walked through it eliciting another round of giggling at the awed toddler.

Merliin gently smiled; and as soon as his feet stood in the center of the alive Triquetra symbol, he quickly stabbed his staff on the ground connecting both Magic conduits in order to strengthen a powerful spell he had in mind. The diamond in the staff produces another charge of nasty curse layering it on the first one. The conduits repeatedly pulsed out curses after curse that converge restlessly inside Merlin's Magic circle waiting for its Master to unleash them on its intended victim.

As Merlin started his chanting in the Ancient Celtic Language different colored sparks and golden glitter shower beautifully upon the two of them. Harry tried to capture some of the golden powder, pouting cutely whenever he failed to do so.

Inside of the Magic circle, The convergence of Pure Magic started to shot out ( as it was finally given permission ) in all direction inside the small suburban house. The loud cracking noises it created made the terrified occupants stare in stupefied silence when bolts of brightly colored lightening and particles seeped in every surface of the house. Nothing was safe as the solid spells imbedded themselves on anything to anchor on the house itself.

Petunia and Vernon flinched violently as black sparks eagerly jumped on their skin and imbedded themselves inside their body. They could only watch helplessly as their precious baby boy was cursed too. They knew whatever evil this man cursed them with would never be removed; not by any freaks in this timeline or next. All they can hope for was what in store for them would be mild compared to the torture they'd painstakingly endure.

 _ **Through continue beliefs of bigoted views**_

 _ **Narrowed minds, closed tightly to ensure**_

 _ **Using poisoned words, in order anyone to fool**_

 _ **What Magic herself will bestow upon you**_

 _ **Every painful moment an innocent bravely endure**_

 _ **Comes back to take its due on fools**_

 _ **Revenge must be paid by another soul**_

 _ **A beloved son will reaped your due**_

 _ **Until such the time thy son paid the price in full**_

 _ **Or thy parents learned the lesson well**_

 _ **Magic herself will end the curse**_

 _ **If family remains to be good and be true**_

As the last words echoed throughout the house, the raging curse finally calmed down to settle firmly on its place. As the last wisps of the curse planted itself. The many different wards that protect and hide Number 4 Privet Drive — to any malicious magic — had crash violently. It shook the house in its foundation as the protective barriers one by one slowly disappears.

Merlin's own Magic circle slowly faded away gently caressing its owner and his ward before it completely dissipates. Telperelin hummed in content as its Master will was successfully cast. Upon being released the two coloured staff gently floated beside its Master firmly intending to follow its human like a faithful shadow.

Merlin was amused as his sentient staff glowed brightly pink oozing disapproval at being left behind. ' _Never Again!_ ' was its snarky thought which made the Immortal laugh heartily. He cuddled the cooing Harry on his chest letting the toddler finally took a hold of his now squeaking staff. Aithusa again perch himself comfortably on his Master's shoulder; knowing that it is time to finally come home again.

Merlin never spared a glance back at his brutalized victims, firmly intending to leave Privet Drive as soon as possible. The last of the wards had already crashed. They had to get out of Surrey before Aurors arrived and surround the area. A nightmare scenario likely to happen as every seconds quickly passed. He tightly embraced the giggling child as he silently cast an invisibility charm over Aithusa and Telperelin then proceed to quickly walk out of the house.

By passing the cupboard under the stairs, Merlin waved a hand to curse the place. The Dursley's can never ever erased every piece of evidence that room contained. He would let the Muggles — who are more competent regarding finding evidence — to see the ugly truth years in the making in this accursed house.

Gripping the knob of the front door he casually walked out of the Number 4 house. The Dursley's near neighbor's quickly eyed him in obvious confusion. It never hurt to looked too young because people never raised any suspicions glances at him exiting the house of a well respected family; probably thinking he must have been a guest.

Shooting an innocent smile at the nervous Arabella Figg eyeing Harry from across the street. He shot a quick nod at his Muggle chauffeur. The man efficiently open the back door of the Camaro(*4) to let them in. Upon comfortably seating, he expertly put Harry on his own booster seat making sure that the seatbelt was snug around the little tyke.

Harry only looked up confusedly as he found himself sat distance away from his guardian and the White Dragon that he nervously started to gnawed the squeaking staff in his hands. ( In which Merlin finally rescued from his sharp teeth and stare disbelieving at his spit covered staff ). Before the child could start to suck his fingers again, the Warlock quickly push a conjured pacifier in his ward's mouth preventing any painful gnawing — as Telperelin indignantly moaned — that may hurt his son in the future. He quietly assured the child that he won't leave him in the seat as the car finally drove out of Privet Drive.

It would seem that Dumbledore is already senile if he installed a watcher who's as useless as a turd. Really? an old squib as the perfect bodyguard for the Boy-Who-Lived? A bodyguard who couldn't even tell that her charge is being maltreated/abuse? There is clearly something wrong with the Potters to let Dumbledore decide their child's safety.

Hmm... He hoped the shocking gift he planted in the house will be found by the Aurors. As Magic's Champion he couldn't let a huge lie continue to fester the Wizarding World. Not when Harry's future will define upon gaining his rightful conquest. He smirk at the explosive chaos when the rightful truth was finally revealed.

 _ **" That old woman, who I smelled panicking who is she? "**_ , Aithusa cock his head at his Master.

 _ **" Hmmm... She's what a full capable security guard in Dumbledore's definition and what an efficient useless one too! "**_ , Merlin wrapped a baby blue blanket at the tired toddler. He didn't want the child to now catch a cold just because he liked the car's air conditioning crank in full power.

Aithusa choked at that implication. What in the seven blazing hells is happening in the Wizarding world for the stupidity to reach a whole new level? Merlin stared amusedly at the indignant reaction of his familar while Telperelin was strangely silent at hearing their conversation.

Merlin finally relaxed down in his seat prompting Aithusa to settle comfortably on his lap and his staff to float close by— it obviously avoided the sleeping toddler who viciously attempted to eat it —. He could now finally enjoy years of touring the world again; happy in the knowledge that another Magic's Chosen was finally safe.

 **XxX Magic's Chosen XxX**

 **Unknown Location, Somewhere in Scotland,**

 **Hogwarts Castle, Headmaster's office**

 **June 28, 1985, Friday; 2:30 P. M**

The perfectly peaceful office was suddenly disturbed by the deafening ringing and exploding of accessories Albus Dumbledore decorated his office. The many portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistress panickly ran or in others case dove out of their own frames to frantically escape the fire slowly spreading below them.

As the Magical fire started spreading wildly, only a single past Headmaster calmly remain within his portrait.

Phineas Nigellus Black narrowed his eyes at the ominous sign.

It seems Dumbledore under estimated the Fates again. He laugh at the delicious irony. Oh! He could feel that great changes will come soon! And it will definitely rocked the Wizarding Worlds views for good or bad!

He settled down to wait for Albus as he knew that the accessories are tied to the younger Potter boy's life. In which the current Headmaster ironically took no notice whenever it sounds its alarms. Albus always reasoned that the younger Potter never needed to be checked on because he was safe, never even thinking that _the greatest threat was already inside the wards; as in the poor boy's own relatives._

 _' Oh Albus when will you stop thinking that every people are kind hearted? ',_ he thought ruefully. What a naive thought for a Century old man! Only this time he hoped the old coot will finally learn a hard lesson when seeing what the cruelty of ' helpless ' Muggles can do.

For now, he'll patiently wait and see what shocking revelation this news would reveal...

 **XxX Magic's Chosen XxX**

*1. Torqueant abutens - torture the abuser

*2. I would be disappointed if anyone didn't know what and where did I got these tree names. If anyone doesn't know about it please use GOOGLE for a quick research.

*3. I have drawn Merlin's Magic circle and I'm sorry if it's just a rough sketch. I just had to give you a peek of what it look like.

*4. Oh, I know that the Camaro wasn't invented in that time, but you had to agree Merlin choose the sleek and comfortable design of the future cars in which he easily brought it along disregading any timeline he might destroy by bringing something from the future. =￣ω￣=


End file.
